warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnypelt
Tawnypelt is a sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, it is shown also that she has a sleek white belly but it was a mess up that sometime she does not. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, Tawnypelt gives you a tour of the ShadowClan lake camp. It also says that she was the one to discover the Clan's new camp. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Tawnykit and Bramblekit were born in this book to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. She later ventured from the nursery for the first time in the company of her mother. She is mentioned at being pale ginger, but later grows darker fur around those patches and becomes a tortoiseshell. Rising Storm :During the fire that sweeps through ThunderClan territory, her brother is rescued from the burning camp by Fireheart, while she is with the rest of the Clan. She and their mother got safely out of the camp, but Goldenflower noticed her kit was gone when she got to the ravine. Bramblekit was returned, and they all three get safely to RiverClan territory. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur becomes her mentor in this book. She also goes with her brother and Darkstripe to meet her father, Tigerstar. When Fireheart reveals to her what her father did, she is frightened and confused, and resolves to do better than him. The Darkest Hour :Feeling out of place and mistrusted in ThunderClan, Tawnypaw ran away to her father Tigerstar in ShadowClan. Firestar attempted to follow her, but she was careful to throw them off her trail. When Tigerstar revealed his ambitions, Tawnypaw stood with her new Clan rather than her father. After the battel with BloodClan, Firestar asked her in she wished to return to ThunderClan, she denied his offer, telling him she needed to be someplace where she felt she belonged. : In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She is spoken about by her brother Bramblepaw during his final assessment as an apprentice, when he wonders when her ceremony will be, and if she'll be made a warrior soon. Firestar reassures him that Oakfur will have been training her well, and because she is his age she'll probably be made a warrior soon. She later confirms Firestar's suspicion when she introduces herself to the newly named Brambleclaw as "Tawny''pelt''". In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, she is chosen by the former ShadowClan leader, Nightstar, now a member of StarClan, to be the ShadowClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight. During the journey- in a fight with a group of rats- Tawnypelt gets bitten on her shoulder, and limps painfully for most of the time. The cats eventually find burdock root, thanks to Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw's special bond (Leafpaw eats some burdock root, and Squirrelpaw wakes up tasting it), and Tawnypelt's wound is temporarily soothed. When Squirrelpaw jumps in the sun-drown-place to save her brother Brambleclaw, she is shown to be angry, but later confesses that she feels helpless, not being able to help Squirrelpaw and the others. When they meet Midnight, the badger continues to cure Tawnypelt's wound with more burdock root. Moonrise :In Moonrise, the wound breaks open again, and the Teller of the Pointed Stones cures her with his own herbs. She also loses her good friend, Feathertail, when the RiverClan cat sacrifices herself to save both the Tribe of Rushing Water and Crowpaw by leaping onto a stalactite, bring it crashing down onto Sharptooth. Dawn :In Dawn, Tawnypelt runs to the ThunderClan camp, and begs them to help her when the Twolegs are attacking ShadowClan. ThunderClan agrees to help, and ShadowClan eventually shelters with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks since their camp is destroyed. Throughout the entire series, Tawnypelt doesn't seem to be aware that Hawkfrost and Mothwing are her half siblings, but it was mentioned in Dawn that they are Tigerstar's children to all the Clans by Hawkfrost's and Mothwing's mother, Sasha. Starlight :Tawnypelt helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helped to discover her own Clan's new home. Despite difficulties finding a good home for ShadowClan, she eventually found one. In Starlight, Tawnypelt's role is small. Unlike Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt does not acknowledge that Hawkfrost is her half-brother, and unlike most of ShadowClan's warriors, Tawnypelt does not help Mudclaw with his coup. Twilight :In Twilight, Squirrelflight sees Tawnypelt being attacked by a hostile kittypet that lives in their territory. She explains to Squirrelflight how the kittypet and his tabby friend gave an apprentice, Talonpaw, such serious injuries that he died soon after dragging himself back to camp. The kittypets' Twolegs also threw something at Cedarheart, breaking his leg. Together, ThunderClan and ShadowClan come up with a plan to stop the kittypets from attacking ShadowClan without their Twolegs interfering. Tawnypelt volunteers to use herself as bait to lure the kittypets away from the Twoleg nest so the others could ambush them. When their plan is successful, Blackstar thanks ThunderClan at the Gathering, where Onestar then angrily calls Blackstar and Leopardstar terrible leaders for depending so much on ThunderClan. Sunset :In Sunset, Tawnypelt, like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, is visited by Tigerstar, yet she is the only one to reject him. While Brambleclaw is watching she tells Tigerstar that he only became leader by twisting the warrior code out of proportion in order to get what he wants. Tigerstar Attempts to help her become leader, but she tells him she will only become leader if StarClan wishes it. She then tells Brambleclaw that he should stop listening to Tigerstar because he had been accepting everything they had tried to avoid since they were kits. She even tells him she was happy that Tigerstar was killed by Scourge after discovering the tyrant he was. Also, until Sunset, she doesn't seem phased when Brambleclaw mentions that he shares his dreams with Hawkfrost. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Tawnypelt doesn't appear in The Sight, and is only mentioned in the allegiances as a queen. Dark River :In Dark River, she has given birth to three kits, named Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. The father was Rowanclaw, and most cats were shocked when, at the Gathering, Blackstar announced the name of Tigerkit as it seemed to most cats that she was honouring her father, Tigerstar. ''Outcast :She agrees to go to the mountains and leaves her kits, Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit (who had asked to come), in Snowbird's care, as well as her mate Rowanclaw. She is accused by Russetfur of being disloyal by choosing to go, and Rowanclaw defends her by stating how he was proud of his mate. :On the journey to the mountains, she is in high spirits and is encouraging to the apprentices, except when they got themselves attacked by dogs. She remembers the first journey to the sun-drown-place along with the other warriors, and grows nostalgic. :In the mountains, she, as well as a patrol of Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters, are attacked by the invaders. She fights well in the battle against the rogues, helping the Clan cats and Tribe of Rushing Water win, and later leaves to go back to the forest with the other Clan cats. Eclipse :Jaypaw helps to heal her sore pads in the mountains, and is seen saying goodbye to Brook and Stormfur. Hollypaw races to get ShadowClan to help ThunderClan against RiverClan and WindClan, and Tawnypelt goes to fight with several other ShadowClan warriors. Jaypaw confronts her and believes she's attacking, only to be corrected. Long Shadows :Tawnypelt moves into ThunderClan with her daughter and two sons, (while almost getting attacked by a patrol made of Cloudtail, Ashfur, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart), due to Sol making ShadowClan lose most of Clan faiths and traditions. After Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw create the fake sign, and ShadowClan is restored, Littlecloud comes to ThunderClan and requests that she returns and that no cat blames her for her decision. Sunrise :Tawnypelt is seen once at a Gathering when she greeted Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf pushes the tortoiseshell she-cat aside, and Tawnypelt doesn't hide her shocked surprise at Hollyleaf's rudeness. Character Pixels File:Tawnypelt.warrior.png|Warrior File:Tawnypelt.queen.png|Queen Family Members Immediate '''Mate' :RowanclawRevealed in Dark River, pg 22 - Living (as of Sunrise) Sons :TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21 - Living (as of Sunrise) :FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21 - Living (as of Sunrise) Daughter :DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21 - Living (as of Sunrise) Father :TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Mother :GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Brother :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Sunrise) Half-brothers :SwiftpawRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 225 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole Deceased, Residance Unknown Half-sister :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of Sunrise) Uncle :Lionheart Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers :Pinestar Revealed in Code of the Clans, Page 150 -Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Smallear Deceased, suspected StarClan member Grandmothers :Leopardfoot Revealed in Code of the Clans, Page 150-Deceased, verified StarClan member :Speckletail Status Unknown, most likely Deceased Great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Great-grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Distant Distant Grandfathers :CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Grandmother :BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Great-Aunt :SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Full Tree Authors' Notes :In an Author Chat at Wands & Worlds the authors announced her mate was Rowanclaw, a character who had (due to author error) spent time as the incorrect gender. References Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters